Nick Jameson
Nick Jameson is an American actor, voice actor, songwriter, composer, musician and producer. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2008) - Colonel Shinu, Additional Voices *Disney's Aladdin (1994) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1993) - Additional Voices *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994-1997) - Additional Voices *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *Lego Hero Factory (2012) - Toxic Reapa *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2007) - Alien Karl (ep4), Broccoli (ep30), Coach (ep34), Construction Guy (ep34), Daf Officer (ep4), Fireman (ep5), General, General Hardscape (ep34), Gigawhatt (ep15), Guy (ep17), Guy#2 (ep5), Lieutenant, Mudsunger, Security Guard (ep6), Worker (ep6) *Spider-Man (1995) - Michael Morbius, Security Guard (ep14) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2011) - Darts D'Nar (ep77) *The Addams Family (1992) - Additional Voices *The Angry Beavers (1997) - Cool Muskrat (ep2), Host on TV (ep2) *The Boondocks (2010) - Additional Voices *The Fantastic Voyages of Sinbad the Sailor (1996) - Additional Voices *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996) - Cop (ep29), Himalayan (ep22), Leif (ep25), Sentry (ep25), Sherpa (ep22), Sultan Vikram (ep29) *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1999) - Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys (1999) - Hunter 1 (ep35), Hunter 2 (ep35) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2004) - Lysander Demas (ep28), Scary Looking Man (ep28) *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1994) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Year One (2011) - Merkel *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Jim Dear *Queer Duck: The Movie (2006) - Additional Voices *The Life & Adventures of Santa Claus (2000) - Andrew, Peter 'Movies' *A Goofy Movie (1995) - Chorus *Antz (1998) - ADR Loop Group *Clifford's Really Big Movie (2004) - Sheriff Lewis *Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (2012) - The Lorax Featured Singers *Frozen (2013) - Additional Voices *Kahlil Gibran's The Prophet (2014) - Grandpa, Grocer, Male Guest, Male Villager 1, Policeman 3 *Sinbad: Beyond the Veil of Mists (2000) - Additional Voices *The Prince of Egypt (1998) - ADR Loop Group 'Shorts' *Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003-2005) - Chancellor Palpatine/'Darth Sidious', Main Techno Union Scientist *What A Cartoon! (1996-1997) - Bird (ep45), Cat#1 (ep29), Chauffeur (ep38), Cook (ep38), Cop (ep45), Dinosaur (ep45), Guard (ep45), Old Man (ep38), Scientist (ep45), Simon (ep29), Truck Driver (ep29) 'TV Specials' *Disney Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars (2014) - Owen Lars *How Murray Saved Christmas (2014) - Additional Voices *I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) - Dress Worker, Kitchen Worker Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Rusty: The Great Rescue (1998) - Ratchet the Raccoon 'Movies' *Nim's Island (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Saving Mr. Banks (2013) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *007: Quantum of Solace (2008) - Tanner *50 Cent: Bulletproof (2005) - Additional Voices *Ariel's Story Studio (1997) - Additional Voices *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2010) - Additional Voices *Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011) - Additional Voices *Assassin's Creed II (2009) - Florentine Citizen, Fra Giocondo, Minstrel *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Additional Voices *Blood Omen 2 (2002) - Sebastian, Additional Voices *Broken Age (2014) - Alarm Clock, Announcer, Knife, Marshal Dune *Call of Duty (2003) - Russian Tank Crew, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Finest Hour (2004) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: United Offensive (2004) - Russian Tank Crew, Additional Voices *Champions: Return to Arms (2005) - Gol Nazyn, Nitram *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Darksiders II (2012) - Ostegoth, Skeleton Champion *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Dishonored (2012) - Royal Torturer *Disney's Animated Storybook: Hercules (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's Math Quest with Aladdin (1997) - Additional Voices *Doom³ (2004) - Mark B. Lamia, Nicholas Sadowayj *Emperor: Battle for Dune (2001) - Unit Response Voices *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) - Hellbeard *Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel (2004) - Ghoul Engineer (Giese), Rader Thug/Drunk, Turret/Sentry Robot *Fallout Tactics (2001) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Full Throttle (1995) - Darrel, Mavis, Michael *G-Nome (1997) - Directorate Prees Tak, Major Jack Sheridan *Ground Control (2000) - Additional Voices *Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb (2003) - Ivory Hunter (South African), Von Beck *Justice League: Heroes (2006) - Solivar *King's Quest: Mask of Eternity (1998) - Daventry Official, Sage Gnome *Kingdom Under Fire: The Crusaders (2004) - Additional Voices *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Ventrinio *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Dr. Strange, MODOK *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus (2013) - Armor Grummel *Return to Krondor (1998) - Additional Voices *SWAT 4: The Stetchkov Syndicate (2006) - Drug Worker, Male Hostage 2, Post-Office Guard *Shadow of Rome (2005) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Command Volume II: Empires at War (2000) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) - Alliance Officer, Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) - Alliance Officer 2, Emperor Palpatine/Smarmy British Palpatine *Star Wars: Bounty Hunter (2002) - Bando Gora Captain, Darth Sidious, Rodian *Star Wars: Empire at War (2006) - Emperor Palpatine, A-Wing Pilot, Red Leader *Star Wars: Force Commander (2000) - A-Wing Pilot 3, Heavy Artillery Platform Officer, Ruulian Prisoner 1 *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - AT-AA Driver, Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns (2002) - General Jor Drakas, Nikto Thug, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) - Lannik Racto, Rebel 1, Stormtrooper Officer *Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) - Bartender, Imperial Worker 3 *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Echani Mercenary, Gate Guard Billan, Patrol Captain Dehno, Republic Technician (Manaan), Sith Apprentice, Tarisian Nobles *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2004) - Benok, Suulru *Star Wars: Obi-Wan (2001) - Male Citizen 3, Rodian Thug, Squad Leader, Training Robot, VS. Battle Announcer *Star Wars: Rebellion (1998) - Emperor Palpatine, Gold Group Leader *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike (2003) - Commander 4, Emperor Palpatine, Imperial Officer 1, Rebel Soldier 2, Scientist, Wingman 1 *Star Wars: TIE Fighter (1994) - Emperor Palpatine, Harkov, Imperial Officer, Smugglers *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II (2010) - Bookie, Rebel Officer *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Moff Hurdenn *Star Wars: X-Wing (1993) - Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin *Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance (1999) - Emon Azzameen, Emperor Palpatine, Imperial Officer 1 *Star Wars Episode I: Racer (1999) - Aldar Beedo *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) - BC-SS, Gungan Male, Injured Soldier 2, Rodian Thug, Senator Palpatine, Tense Soldier *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) - Ben Kenobi, Darth Sidious/Chancellor Palpatine, Neimoidian Aide, Neimoidian Sniper *Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven (2003) - Additional Voices *The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape From Butcher Bay (2004) - Barber, Georgie, Gino, Inmate#2, Nurse *The Da Vinci Code (2006) - André Vernet *The Golden Compass (2007) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Uruk Officer *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1998) - Additional Voices *True Crime: Streets of LA (2003) - Additional Voices *Ultimate Spider-Man (2005) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Lloyd *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Raminas *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Professor, Researchers *Final Fantasy XIV (2010) - Additional Voices *Gothic 3 (2006) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Inquisitor, Seger, Thorton *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (119) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (7) *Years active on this wiki: 1993-2014. Category:American Voice Actors